Bass No es un Pescado Libro 2
by Carscard
Summary: ¡Hola, aquí Carscard otra vez traduciendo la continuación de Bass No es un Pescado de la grandiosa Red Draco! Zero ya despertó después de su largo sueño, pero no todo es como lo imaginamos...


Capítulo 1 ó 12: El Día de los Dracos 

¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí Carscard otra vez después de unas mega vacaciones (si terminar la carrera y empezar una tesina puede ser llamado así...) traduciendo el siguiente libro de Bass is Not a Fish de la grandiosa Red Draco, quien por cierto parece haber olvidado sobre sus fics...

En fin, realmente esperaba más comentarios de cómo debería numerar estos capítulos pero entre los reviews y comentarios extras sólo obtuve dos comentarios opuestos al respecto... No de mucha ayuda debo decir...

A partir de este libro se empieza a poner la antesala para el primer Mega Man X, que no es muy convencional que digamos. Aquí entran ya otra clase de temas y muchos personajes inventados por la autora pero, créanme, no se enfadarán.

Los personajes de Mega Man X son de la Capcom, el resto es de la gran Red Draco.

NOTA: No se sorprendan si un personaje se llama como la autora.

BASS NO ES UN PESCADO (LIBRO DOS)

Capítulo 1 ó 12: El Día de los Dracos

-Y ahora, tenemos que decidir que queremos hacer con esto.

-Aguarda, Maugrim. No hagas algo rudo. Creo que casi he conseguido activarlo. Santos y Estrellas, ¿cómo diablos este pedazo de basura terminó AQUÍ? ¿Y qué tanto tiempo ha estado aquí?

-¡Yo digo que lo matemos!

-No. Si resulta ser uno de esos malditos Hunters, lo torturaremos. ¡ENTONCES lo mataremos!

Una mano con garra agarró algunos alambres expuestos, y unas chispas volaron fieramente de ellos. Zero empezó a despertarse de la obscura paz de su hibernación. Sus párpados se abrieron sin esfuerzo, sin importar que hubiese polvo de más de 30 años en ellos.

-Vive.- Una voz bestial resonó.

Tenía un poco de sueño todavía la mente de Zero. No pudo enfocarse en las figuras agrupadas ante él apropiadamente. Cuando trató de sentarse, descubrió, para su desconsuelo, que su hibernación de años le había robado la flexibilidad de sus articulaciones. Él podía apenas moverse. Una de las figuras, quien era apenas un poco más que algo verde acuático borroso, le insistió a Zero. –Levántate, Ricitos de Oro.

Zero tartamudeó un agradecimiento mientras su visión se recuperaba. Tres robots lupinos estaban parados ante él, sus expresiones eran severas. El que había ayudado a Zero a sentarse ahora estaba en cuclillas ante él. El 'hombre lobo' en frente de ellos, aparentemente a cargo de los otros tres, se le acercó al reploid carmesí. Su pelaje era completamente negro, lo que no combinaba con su armadura azul cielo. Sus suaves brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. Bajó su hocico hacia Zero y lo miró con sus ojos amarillos.

-Qué tal, extraño.- La sospecha del lobo hacia Zero era aparente en su rasposa voz. -¿Serías tan amable como para explicarnos qué estás haciendo aquí y quién eres?

Zero se esforzó para pensar duro. Su hibernación había adormecido su memoria. Anduvo por los hechos en su cabeza hasta que finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando.

-Mi nombre es Zero.

El hombre lobo negro retrocedió su cabeza lupina. –Muy bien. Ahora, ¿cómo terminaste hasta aquí abajo? ¿Y qué estabas haciendo durmiendo aquí como un vagabundo?

Los ojos del lobo estaban fijos en los de Zero. Zero se sintió un poco temeroso y trató en vano en reunir sus pensamientos que el sueño le había disperso. –Yo... No sé que estoy haciendo aquí abajo. Todo lo que sé es que he estado durmiendo por años, y no puedo recordar mucho por ahora...

El lobo negro clavó una garra en su armadura antes de agarrar a Zero rudamente por los hombros. -¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que estás ocultando algo?

Zero se las arregló para emitir un grito de sorpresa. Nunca se había sentido tan indefenso anteriormente. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado como para responder a sus desesperados comandos de ataque.

-Quiero que me digas todo, amigo. Dime todo lo que quiero saber o – te doy mi palabra – la pagarás.

-¡Te he dicho todo lo que puedo recordar! Mi nombre es Zero. He estado hibernando aquí por mucho tiempo. No puedo recordar porqué. Puede que un poco después, ¡pero te he dicho todo lo que sé por ahora! El lobo le dio una sacudida a Zero que causó que la armadura del reploid resonara. -¿Eres un Hunter...?

Zero ya estaba tristemente confundido por el interrogatorio del lobo, y esta última pregunta sólo le sirvió para confundirse aún más. -¿Hunter? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-No te hagas el ignorante, o te arrancaré los pulmones y los tocaré como gaitas. ¡Hablo en serio!- Disminuyó su agarre y Zero cayó al suelo otra vez.

-Aguarda, Maugrim.- El lobo verde arrodillado al lado de Zero dijo. –Creo que su historia tiene algo de cierto. Mira, él tiene mucho polvo sobre sí.

En verdad, una gruesa capa de polvo estaba adherida a la armadura de Zero como un saco de plumas pequeñas. El lobo negro, cuyo nombre era obviamente Maugrim, gruñó hacia su colega. –Pero este tipo es obviamente un reploid, J. T. Pese a que parece ser un bobo, él tiene esa mirada de inteligencia en sus ojos que ningún robot normal posee. Y todos saben que los reploids son una creación un tanto nueva, y aún así este tipo dice que ha estado durmiendo aquí por 'años'. ¿Qué está pasando?

El lobo verde, J. T., encogió sus desarreglados hombros. –No lo sé. Yo digo que conduzcamos a este tipo de vuelta a la superficie y lo dejemos en paz. No parece ser un Hunter.

Zero todavía no sabía de qué estaban hablando los lobos cuando se refirieron a él como un 'Hunter', pero pudiera haber abrazado a J. T. por decirle a Maugrim que se calmara. Sabiamente se contuvo.

Maugrim finalmente se rindió con un resonante gruñido. –Okay entonces... dejaremos a este tipo en paz. Ayudémoslo. Es un reploid, y mientras no sea un Hunter, no tengo problema con él.

Garras peludas que se asemejaban y a la vez no a las manos humanas rudamente ayudaron a Zero a pararse. Zero se balanceó como un árbol frágil por el fuerte viento, pero se las arregló para mantener su balance. Su mente lentamente se tornó más lúcida. Murmuró agradecimiento y miró a Maugrim. El enjuto lobo estaba flanqueado por otros dos lobos amigos (¿enemigos?). A parte de que uno era beige y el otro azul aqua, no tenían diferencia.

Memorias de su pasado lentamente empezaron a regresar a su mente mientras miraba a sus alrededores. Vagamente recordó empezar su hibernación en un túnel subterráneo. Parecía que todavía estaba en una pieza. Las lodosas paredes de piedra todavía se extendían arriba de él, y los pequeños posos de determinada luz del sol que se filtraba por las extrañas ranuras aquí y allá hacían poco por quitar la depresiva naturaleza general del lugar. Hierba creció entre los rieles en a los pies de Zero, que le indicó que muchos años habían pasado desde que un tren pasó por este camino.

-Muy bien, has visto suficiente.- Maugrim gruñó tomando rudamente a Zero por el hombro. –Ven por este camino. Eres afortunado de que J. T. me persuadió para que te dejara ir. Pocos han tropezado con un escondite Maverick y han vivido para contarlo.

-¿'Maverick'?- Zero mentalmente agregó esta palabra a su vocabulario. Estaba ansioso por preguntarle a Maugrim toda clase de preguntas. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué época era ésta? ¿Qué era un 'Hunter'? Y en todo caso, ¿qué era un Maverick? ¿Había más reploids en el mundo aparte de sí mismo? Miró a Maugrim mientras el hombre lobo reploid lo conducía por el laberinto, pero la mirada de prohibición que estaba en el rostro de Maugrim hizo que la boca de Zero se cerrara otra vez.

Finalmente, Maugrim y su jauría le mostraron a Zero unas escaleras oxidadas que parecían como si no hubiesen visto vida en años. El lobo negro apuntó con su garra hacia arriba de las escaleras.

-Arriba está tu camino de salida, Zero. Mi nombre es Maugrim. El lobo verde es J. T., el lobo beige es Duskclaw, y el amigo de azul es Sabre. ¡Recuerda nuestros nombres, por si nos encontramos nuevamente! ¡Hasta entonces, adiós!

Hubo un sonido de pies con garras en el piso antes de que hubiese silencio. Zero absorbió la escalofriante calma por un segundo antes de ascender las escaleras.

Zero recibió de golpe una recolección masiva de memorias mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad. Bass. Wily. Auto. Eddie. Su sable de luz (ante este pensamiento, Zero rápidamente checó su espalda y fue grandemente consolado al encontrarlo intacto). Y, por último, la destrucción del Skull Castle que lo había forzado a hibernar en el túnel subterráneo. Zero no sabía exactamente cuanto había estado dormido. Parecía que esos lobos que había conocido se las habían arreglado para reactivarlo cuando lo encontraron. También recordó su guerra personal contra los humanos, pero ésa no era su principal preocupación al momento.

Zero absorbió los cambios que la ciudad había sufrido mientras dormía. Los edificios a su alrededor parecían estar en las mismas condiciones. Los habitantes, sin embargo, era definitivamente diferentes. Humanos pasaron por Zero, pero mezclados entre ellos había vasta variedades de reploids, como él mismo. ¿De dónde habían venido? Zero necesitaba respuestas.

Minutos más tarde, parte de las respuesta de Zero tropezó con él y le cacheteó el rostro. Un alto letrero luminoso le sonrió. Zero movió su cuello para leer los contenidos:

¿Necesitas acción? ¿Aventura? ¿O algo remotamente parecido?

¿Estás cansado de tu casa? ¿De tomar el té con tu abuelita cada Domingo?

¡Si es así, entonces los Maverick Hunters TE quieren! ¡Únete a las crecientes filas de guerreros humanos y reploids que le hacen saber a los Mavericks quien es el JEFE! Aplícate en el Maverick Hunter Headquarters en Kapcom, localizado en Maplemain 413, que es reconocido por ser el mejor.

Nuestro lema: "Los Maverick Hunters lo hacen 12 meses al año."

*****Menciona esto y recibe gratis un Cyber-Slurpee!*****

Zero frunció el ceño, bastante sorprendido por el poco profesional anuncio ante él. Usualmente, una armada que estaba buscando reclutas usaban propaganda manipuladora, no letreros con algo que no era propio para un comercial de ropa interior.

Por triste que era el letrero, proveía algo de información letal: hay una especie de guerra en marcha, algo entre los dos confusos términos que Maugrim había usado previamente... 'Hunters' y 'Mavericks'.

Zero miró hacia la dirección otra vez. Estaba seguro que podría encontrar algunas de las respuestas que estaba buscando en el HQ del que hablaba el anuncio. Maplemain 413. Si la memoria de Zero todavía le servía bien, no era muy lejos de donde estaba parado. Giró rápidamente en la dirección correcta y estaba en camino.

¡Maverick Hunter HQ!

-Dulces Hermanas Danzarinas…- Murmuró Zero admirado mientras se cubría los ojos del cegador sol para darle un mejor vistazo al edificio mamut que estaba frente a él. Parecía expanderse cuadra tras cuadra. Zero pensó que tal vez se había equivocado de dirección, pero, con seguridad, un gran letrero en el buen cuidado césped al lado suyo reportaba que en verdad estaba en el lugar correcto.

Humanos y reploids andaban por alrededor del edificio como incansables abejas en un panal. Muchos estaban fieramente armados. Algunos, particularmente los humanos, le dieron a Zero miradas preocupadas mientras pasaban apresuradamente.

Tomando un gran aliento, Zero se aproximó a las regias puertas que marcaban la entrada principal al HQ. Estaban cerradas, pero Zero notó una pequeña estructura similar a una caja a su derecha como un timbre y que se debía tratar de tal manera. Zero titubeó, sin embargo, cuando localizó una pequeña señal que estaba posicionada justo a bajo del timbre:

PRESIONE PARA SENTIRSE BIEN.

Zero parpadeó, pero las locas palabras en la señal no cambiaron.

PRESIONE PARA SENTIRSE BIEN.

Zero se tensó cuando presionó el timbre, esperando 1000 volts de electricidad cruda a través de él, o algo igualmente agradable. Para su sorpresa, nada pasó y sus llamados fueron contestados casi inmediatamente por un reploid alto que portaba brillante armadura platinada. El reploid miró a Zero y sonrió como un chango loco.

-¿Bien? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, estoy extasiado, amigo.- Zero gruñó mientras trataba de abrirse paso más allá del reploid platinado y entrar al edificio. El guardia de la puerta lo detuvo.

-¡Vaya, no tan rápido! Si eres un aspirante, ve al lado este del edificio.

Zero empezó a perder su temperamento. -¿¡Quién ERES!?

-¡El portero de La Puerta del Infierno! ¡Mua ja ja! Ahora arréglate, Ojos Brillantes.

La cabeza de Zero giró. Así que esto se reducía a insultos ahora, ¿verdad? Zero estaba tentado de buscar en su mente y sacar las más bajas y viles respuestas que poseía; sin embargo, no quería empezar con el pie equivocado en esta nueva era. Así que intentó pasar otra vez. La buena voluntad del 'portero' se evaporó como agua mientras le mandaba una patada a la mejilla de Zero. Zero aulló y movió su puño, plantándolo en el rostro sonriente del reploid.

Muy pronto, Zero y el reploid platinado estaban enfrascados en una desagradable pelea como martillos y clavos. Injurias volaban gruesas. Algunos humanos y reploids se reunieron alrededor de los dos, pero nadie trató de detener la pelea: más bien, ellos estaban parados como fans en un juego de football, animando a su equipo favorito.

-¿¡En el nombre de Skie qué está pasando aquí!?- Alguien gritó. -¡Todos ustedes, regresen al entrenamiento! ¡Si Cain se entera de esto, será infernal pagar!

Desde lejos, Zero pudo escuchar murmullos desilusionados del aro de espectadores sedientos de sangre mientras se retiraban. Zero, sin embargo, estaba demasiado ocupado jubilosamente sacudiendo con violencia al platinado reploid inmovilizado debajo de él como para darse cuenta.

Una fría y húmeda mano se posó en el hombro de Zero y lo quitó del reploid sangrante de abajo. –Muy bien... eso es suficiente. Cálmate.

Zero todavía estaba sacudiendo sus extremidades y no paró hasta que volteó su cabeza a un lado para estudiar la mano que lo retenía en su hombro. Era azul. Sí, azul. Un buen azul océano profundo. Y escamosa. Y con garras. Sí, cada dedo que sostenía a Zero estaba terminado con una larga y negra garra. Una brisa pasó por Zero. Moviendo su visión hacia atrás de él, Zero vio a dos masivas alas azules de piel lentamente moviéndose atrás y adelante como alguna clase de ave monstruosa de presa manteniendo su balance sobre una carcasa. Más allá de eso, una delgada cola puntiaguda se movía adelante y atrás como la de un gato.

Zero tragó saliva cuando la realidad fue comprendida. Un dragón reploid. Estaba siendo retenido por un dragón reploid. Zero sabiamente disminuyó su esfuerzo.

-Tranquilo.- El reploid draco le animó. Pese a que su voz sonaba como una cruza entre un humano y una revolvedora de cemento, era amistosa. –Ahora. Respuestas. Párate, Forrest, y dime como este tipo te enojó tanto.

El reploid platinado, quien obviamente tenía la infortuna de llamarse Forrest, se tambaleó mientras se paraba. Negro fluido de circuitos corría por su cara. Apuntó con un dedo a Zero y gruñó. –¡Este loco rubio trató de matarme!

-No es verdad.

-Calma, calma.- Se rió el dragón. -¡No peleemos!- El leviatán relajó su apretón en Zero, que le permitió darle una mejor mirada al pacificador.

La cabeza triangular del dragón era soportada por un sinuoso cuello de reptil. Un cabello corto, completamente negro peinado tipo cherokee salía desde la frente del dragón hasta medio camino abajo del cuello, donde terminaba en una pequeña cola de caballo que era atada por una banda rojo sangre. Dos cuernos de marfil negro salían de su cráneo. Parecían capaces de atravesar cualquier material. Protectivas escamas azules cubrían el cuerpo del dragón, pero armadura completa púrpura pálido estaba presente para aumentar sus capacidades defensivas. El reploid era al menos dos pies más alto que Zero [NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: 60.96 cm aproximadamente].

-Forrest, creo que deberías regresar al entrenamiento.- El behemoth sugirió en un tono amable pero firme. –Olvídate de proteger la puerta.

Forrest se quejó. -¡Pero ME GUSTA ser el portero!

Ver a su enemigo siendo pateado hizo que Zero sonriera ampliamente. –Sí, bueno, ¡la vida es un ya sabes qué y entonces te casas con uno!- Zero pausó por un segundo, preguntándose cómo había conocido esa línea. ¿La había tomado de alguna parte?

-¡Y eso es suficiente de ti!- El draco dijo, dándole a Zero una sacudida animada que todavía castañeó los dientes del reploid carmesí. –Vamos a tener un poco de charla. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, por favor?

-Zero.

-Bonito nombre.- El dragón mecánico comentó. –Mi nombre es Lord Th'ckpa'sskyleth, pero mis amigos me llaman sólo Skysheen o Sky. ¿Estás aquí para enlistarte en los Hunters?

-Uh... no. Ni siquiera sé que son los Hunters.

Tan pronto como esas palabras se le escaparon, Zero obtuvo una mirada extraña de Skysheen. Estaba esperando un bombardeo de preguntas, pero afortunadamente, el dragón no era entrometido. Sólo encogió los hombros y dijo. -¿No? Cabeza hueca, ¿eh? Bueno, no importa. Seré más que feliz explicándote.- Skysheen caminó lentamente mientras hablaba. Zero lo siguió.

-Empecemos por el principio.- Skysheen retumbó. –Hace cerca de 30 años, un científico y geólogo llamado Dr. Cain estaba excavando en la tierra en alguna parte buscando vida de plantas prehistórica o algo así sin sentido. De cualquier forma, eventualmente vino a encontrarse con una cápsula. Dentro de la cápsula estaba un robot, pero no sólo cualquier robot. Éste era un miembro de una alta raza avanzada de robots conocida como 'reploid'. El reploid dijo que su nombre era 'X', pero que era todo lo que podía recordar acerca de su pasado.

El corazón de Zero se agitó. ¡Así que, hace todos esos años, él no había sido el único reploid en existencia!

-Bueno, cómo sea.- Skysheen siguió. –Dr. Cain se volvió extremadamente interesado en hacer más de estos 'reploids'... así que, con ayuda de X, lo hizo. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los reploids estuviesen en producción masiva en todo el mundo.

"Los reploids fueron inmediatamente distinguidos por ser criaturas asombrosas. Tenían fuerza sin límite, y cada uno tenía una personalidad única y un gran conjunto de emociones, haciéndolos muy humanos, y por tanto buenos compañeros. Tristemente, un puñado de reploids recientemente se dio cuenta que eran la especie superior y que los humanos estaban limitando su crecimiento. Así que se tornaron violentos en contra de la humanidad. Estos renegados son conocidos como 'Mavericks', y su más grande deseo es erradicar hasta el último humano. Afortunadamente, las filas de los Mavericks son actualmente muy pequeñas. ¡Ojalá se queden así, y será más fácil para nosotros, los Maverick Hunters, neutralizarlos!"

-Entonces.- Zero pensó. –Hay otros reploids que comparten mi odio por los humanos. ¡Qué ventajoso! Pero sus fuerzas son muy débiles, y amenazadas de ser eliminadas. Qué desventajoso.

-Entiendo.- Zero dijo pensante. –Los Maverick Hunters destruyen a los 'Mavericks' y protegen a los humanos, ¿correcto?

-Sí. Es una organización que Cain preparó, y es grandemente exitosa. Tenemos reploids y humanos peleando por una causa común. Es realmente impresionante. Somos dirigidos por un reploid llamado Sigma. ¡Se parece un poco a Mr. Clean [NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: el genio de Maestro Limpio], pero eso es entre nosotros!

-Oh, ¿Los humanos pelean contigo también? ¿Son lo suficientemente fuertes?

Skysheen dio una corta risa. -¡Oh, ciertamente! Estarías sorprendido. Si los humanos pelean por una causa en la que creen, pueden convertirse en feroces pequeñas máquinas de guerra. También pueden dominar en grandes cantidades.

-Impresionante.- El respeto de Zero por los humanos se incrementó un poco. Se hizo una nota mental de no subestimarlos. 

-De hecho,- Skysheen prosiguió, -déjame mostrarte algo.- Skysheen condujo a Zero por la parte de atrás de la masiva estructura del MMHQ. Zero se asomó por la esquina y se encontró con una visión inductora de admiración.

Un enorme campo estaba ante el reploid carmesí. Docenas de cabañas improvisadas sobresalían del verde. Cientos de humanos de todas las razas y formas de vida se movían por el campamento. Un zumbido apagado surgía de la muchedumbre mientras los humanos se ocupaban haciendo nada.

-¿Son todos estos Hunters...?

-Bueno, no todos ellos.- Skysheen admitió. –La mayoría de los hunters humanos viven dentro de los dormitorios en el HQ. La mayoría de estas gentes son refugiados. Cuando los Mavericks atacan y destruyen su vecindario, ellos encuentran refugio temporal aquí mientras las cosas son reconstruidas. Las condiciones están muy pobladas, pero son mejor que nada. Algunos refugiados se quedan con nosotros y se convierten en Hunters.

Zero le dio un vistazo más al campo de refugiados antes de que Skysheen lo condujera a otro lugar. –Entonces, Zero... ¿vas a convertirte en un Hunter?

Zero frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se supone que él le diría a una dragón reploid de 8' 5 [NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: aproximadamente 2.57 m] que estaba más interesado en destruir humanos que en ayudarlos? Empezó a buscar las palabras.

-Bueno, uh... verás...

Skysheen palmeó su mano escamosa en la espalda de Zero con buena intención. -¡Ése es el espíritu! ¡Gusto de tenerte a bordo! ¡Te llevaré adentro para mirar alrededor un poco, después podemos llenar una forma de entrada para ti! Entonces te encontraremos una posición adecuada para ti.

Zero suspiró. No tenía caso. Si le decía a Skysheen la verdad, probablemente sería desmembrado en el acto. Zero desperanzado añoraba los días de su vida pasada cuando podía fácilmente destruir a cualquiera que quisiera. Okay, se quedaría con los Hunters por un tiempo, entonces empezaría de ahí...

Skysheen condujo a Zero por las puertas principales donde él y Forrest había tenido su pequeña trifulca anteriormente. Zero se paró en un edificio bien cuidado. El piso del pasillo principal estaba azulejado inmaculadamente. Ordenadamente y casi inmediatamente se dividía en pasillos más pequeños que parecían conducir cuarto tras cuarto. Si no fuera que Skysheen lo conducía, Zero se hubiese perdido sin remedio en cuestión de minutos.

El tráfico en los pasillos era pesado. Hunters humanos y reploid rozaban con Zero cada segundo. Skysheen condujo a Zero por algunos giros y vueltas antes de que finalmente dijera animadamente: -¡Aquí estamos!

Skysheen sin esfuerzo empujó una pesada puerta que estaba marcada con COMPUTADORA PRINCIPAL. Dentro, Zero se encontró rodeado por terminales de computadora luminosas. Su persistente zumbido llegaba a sus oídos y era amplificado en su cabeza.

Además de Skysheen y de él mismo, Zero vio a otra figura en la habitación. Era otro reploid dragón, uno rojo. Era femenino y no había lugar a dudas: su cuerpo construido más allá de su negra armadura se inclinaba más hacia el lado femenino. No sería una mentira decir que lucía similar a Xena en un disfraz de dragón.

La dragona se giró a sí misma en una silla, obviamente olvidando cualquier tarea que se suponía que debiera estar desempeñando en la computadora ante ella. Mientras giraba una larga cola de caballo negra giraba locamente con ella. Las alas masivas tipo murciélago de la dragona estaban abiertas un poco para mantener su balance.

La dragona paró su juego cuando la puerta se abrió. Su mirada de culpa fue inmediatamente reemplazada por una soñadora sonrisa de dragón cuando fijó sus ojos en Zero.

-¡Hola, cariño! ¡¿Qué puede hacer Tía Draco por ti?!

Esta actitud amistosa dejó a Zero sin palabras.

Skysheen suspiró. –Red... por favor compórtate. Zero, me gustaría presentarte a mi hermana, Lady Dra'conia'mat.

La dragona reploid rojo se paró de la silla y se movió hacia Zero. Le ofreció una mano con garras y otra sonrisa loca más. Zero inmediatamente se sintió un poco nervioso cuando miró el hocico lleno de dientes afilados. Diligentemente tomó la mano y la dragona la sacudió vigorosamente.

-¡Sip, Lady Dra'conia'mat es mi nombre... pero puedes llamarme solamente Red Draco! ¡Gusto en conocerte!

Preocupado, Zero pudo ver que Red ya estaba loca por él...

Continuará

¡Qué tal! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! La verdad es que me he puesto a traducir aquí en el centro de cómputo de la escuela (estoy haciendo lo que me falta de las prácticas profesionales) puesto que he descubierto que aquí me inspiro más.

Sé que el concepto ya empieza a mostrarse un poco más diferente que el libro anterior pero no se preocupen, locuras hay de sobra. No se preocupen; NO va a ver romance entre Red y Zero, es sólo una amiga loca. Por cierto, presten atención porque aquí viene el origen de Vile, inventado por Red Draco.

El próximo capítulo será:

Capítulo 2 o 13: ¡¡Abundan Reptiles!!

Comentarios y quejas a carscard@yahoo.com.mx o a carscard77@hotmail.com

¡Sonrían! ^O^

Carscard @_@

Nota: No tengo idea que es un slurpee y algo me dice que es mejor que no lo sepa...


End file.
